chlorinegrownrosesfandomcom-20200214-history
HeatherDesu
HeatherDesu is a fan of Chlorine Grown Roses whose activity seems to be scaled with the amount of posts made about them. Works Blue Topaz A Steven Universe fan fiction that centers on the titular Blue Topaz, a human-turned-gem who managed to escape from Homeworld a few years ago and joined the Crystal Gems. It shares its premise with Morganite and has some parallels to both the titular gem and Chlorine Grown Roses' own Azusa. Upon receiving such comments, the author quickly dismissed them as hate. An original fourth chapter has been deleted and a completely new chapter had taken its place. As neither of them have apparently been proofread, it remains unknown whether SonicxKimmy172 will become and stay the beta-reader of Blue Topaz. Drama The first thing that had drawn attention to HeatherDesu was a piece of fanart drawn for Chlorine Grown Roses; in particular it was Azusa drawn onto a base with a rose. It was the first Chlorine Grown Roses fanart that had been uploaded on deviantart. Soon after, they started writing a Steven Universe fan fiction called Blue Topaz. The cgr fanblog everything-chlorine-grown-roses read through the first chapter and pointed out that it shared its premise with Morganite, a fan fiction written by cgr's beta reader AkiTommichan and that furthermore Blue Topaz' reactions resemble Azusa. HeatherDesu's reaction in the author's note of chapter 2: "So, a blog called everything chlorine grown roses reviewed my fanfic!! they said it was a rip off of cgr and another fanfic called 'Morganite' (another great fanfic tho!) that's not true! they also r mean 2 kimmy! but dont worry! im going to keep writign no matter what for you guys!" Completely ignoring that the blog in question hadn't even made any direct contact withSonicXKimmy172 and that it was a fanblog specifically dedicated to Chlorine Grown Roses, HeatherDesu continued to believe everything-chlorine-grown-roses was 'mean' and 'hating on' SonicxKimmy172. Upon a 'review' of the second chapter in which the fanblog wondered if they should stop censoring HeatherDesu's name, as it had previously always been rendered as 'the new cgr fan", HeatherDesu updated a status in which they demanded everything-chlorine-grown-roses to stop censoring their name. The fanblog followed suit soon, deciding to name them after a pen they had bought that day and adding a "chan" behind it. There haven't been any complaints on HeatherDesu's side about the nickname. After everything-chlorine-grown-roses promised to never read Blue Topaz again as they have no interest in Steven Universe, HeatherDesu wrote following status: "UPDATE!!!! So, a few things are great!!!! everything chlrorine grown roses isnt hating on my fanfic anymore! (if only they'd stop hating on kimmy's D and, i have a homestuc and dangan ronpa oc in the works so look out for that!!! as for blu topaz, i hope to have that updated soon!!!! thanks everyone!!!" Three days later though, they announced going on a hiatus for spring break: "HIATUS!!!! srry every1, but im going places 4 spring brak! i won be able 2 post for a bit! sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!" The hiatus lasted about eight weeks, in which everything-chlorine-grown-roses considered declaring HeatherDesu officially as dead due to the long absence, accompanied by a drawing of HeatherDesu's characters which however was never finished. Trivia * V01 is derived from a copic ciao, with the color representing V01 being called Heath * most often they post a status update or publish a journal shortly after someone has commented something on Blue Topaz that could be taken negatively Category:Creator